luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Takara
Miyuki Takara, also called Yuki-chan, is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the moe in the group and a stereotypical "healing-type" meganekko (glasses- girl) character and some say she's a saint. Unlike the other main characters, she is seen less often. Appearance and Personality While it is not an aspect that is normally played upon, Miyuki is shown to have at least base-line athletic ability, however she may be much more proficient. This is demonstrated during the sports festival in her first year (anime episode 8), where she was able to bring her class up from third position to first in a relay race, winning the race. In another episode, while Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are resting during gym class; Miyuki is shown to be least spent of all three girls; and instead of resting on the ground, or grabbing a drink of water, she is shown comfortably wiping her glasses. Miyuki has long, wavy pink hair and has purple eyes. She has large round glasses and has a fair skin. In an episode Konata says that Miyuki would be more of a cow because of her breasts. Kagami replies and says that Konata is just like a pervy old man. Miyuki is very airheaded and clumsy most of the times. Konata thinks this is very cute while Kagami thinks the opposite. She is described as a stereotypically friendly glasses-wearing girl. Her vision is less than 20/200, though it had been good until elementary school, when she began reading books in the dark after her mother dozed off while reading to her in bed. She likes to read books, but does not read light novels. Miyuki recognizes her own need to sleep; and unlike Konata, for example, has an affirmed bedtime of 11PM (10 during her second high school year.) It has been said, and insinuated, many times that Miyuki is what Konata calls an "airhead." Generally, this meaning that Miyuki often forgets about what she is/was doing, and she "spaces out" quite often. This only aggrevates her natural clumsiness, and a combination of both have caused her to take many spills and experience difficulty. This including when she has gotten her bag stuck in the door of a train, and running into an optometry sign while pacing back-and-forth in front of the building. The "airheaded" attribute itself has also caused her difficulty; for example, when she attempted to heat up a drink and forgot about it, only to have to heat it up again and repeating the cycle several more times. As for the naturally clumsy aspect of Miyuki, it too has caused Miyuki trouble by itself, and that includes times where she has cut herself with a vegetable slicer, and when she has tripped on her way to a train. It is mentioned several times during the anime and the manga that Miyuki's vision is poor. In fact, in the anime, Miyuki herself describes her vision as 20/200. This means that the level of detail Miyuki is able to distinguish at 20 feet is the same as a normal seeing person would be able to distinguish at 200 feet. Miyuki's reasoning behind her horrible eyesight is based upon the fact that when she was in grade school, her mother would read to her in bed, and fall asleep without finishing the story. Miyuki would then continue to read and finish the book herself in the dark, and this ended up causing her eyesight to falter. While Miyuki knows of the alternatives to glasses she could use, she prefers not to use them. To this end, she has a self-professed fear of putting/allowing anything in her eyes. This would extend to contacts and eye drops, and stretches to include opening her eyes underwater and the LASERs used in corrective eye surgery. Miyuki has a fairly extensive reputation with dentistry. Most of it related to the fact that she has poor teeth, though through no fault of her own. Miyuki herself loathes having to go to the dentists, and will seemingly try any method for trying to prevent having to go. This includes using Xylitol gum, and even brushing for 15 minutes at a time. As for actual exploits, Miyuki has been shown/described in the dentist chair many times. Accounts where a dentist found a secondary problem while fixing a first are not far off the record. And there is a particular account of Miyuki "escaping" during her exam, an account that even Tsukasa mentions is fairly crazy. On a rare occasion Miyuki will play video or computer games. On her own this happens to be on the Takara family's computer and comprises of comparatively simple games like Solitaire and Minesweeper. According to Miyuki, she has completed a game of Expert-mode Minesweeper in under 100 seconds. Sometimes however, Konata will hand over her DS and allow Miyuki to play the game inside. While playing these games, Miyuki is shown to be in a world of her own, completely absorbed in the game. She has been known to get scores in these games which amaze Konata; who responds by emphasizing the fact that she won't be able hold the high score in her own game. One of Miyuki's most distinguishing traits is her ablility to recite highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions whenever it is wanted. This has given her the nickname "Miwiki" (みWiki) among the japanese online community; a combination of Miyuki's name and the abbreviated name for the website: Wikipedia. The website itself is an online encylopedia which, because it can be edited by anyone, may have information on many different, obscure topics; a similarity Miyuki is known to demonstrate. Interestingly enough, there was such a fan following of this nickname for Miyuki that Konata uses this nickname for her in the OVA. Miyuki is known in both the manga and the anime for having and embodying a large number of Moe characteristics. Moe being an element that can turn a person on. Due to the large number or Moe elements attributed to Miyuki, she often becomes the target of many playful bouts of Konata's sexual humor/harrasment. Biography Miyuki is a young lady who is pretty, smart, and well-mannered, and comes from a wealthy family. She is an only child although her mother acts like a younger sister to Miyuki. She always uses extremely polite Japanese, even when talking with her closest friends. She was the class president for her grade level in her first year, at the same time that she became good friends with Kagami Hiiragi. During her second year of high school, Miyuki was put in the same class as Konata Izumi and Tsukasa Hiiragi. Miyuki's classmates often rely on her for help with their studies, and she is often shown giving impromptu but highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions or explanations on diverse and obscure matters. Starting from the episode I Can't Suddenly Change, Miyuki and her friends enter their final year in high school, she placed in Ms. Kuroi's class again. In To Be Decided, Miyuki and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 003: Miyuki Takara contains 2 songs sang by Miyuki's voice actor, Aya Endo. The songs are: *'Moe Yousotte Nan desu ka?' (What are "Moe Aspects"?) *'Tabun Kanari Futsū no Kyūjitsu' (It is probably a very ordinary holiday) Names in languages Chinese / Cantonese *Traditional / Simplified: 高良美幸/高良美幸 *Pinyin: gao1 liang2 mei3 xing4 *Cantonese Jyutping: Korean *Hangul: 타카라 미유키 *Revised Romanization: takara mi-yuki Gallery 1 05.png|Miyuki using a vegetable slicer 1 06.png|Miyuki running into the sign at Yoshimizu Optometry 1 13.png|Miyuki visiting ill Kagami and bringing flowers Trivia *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Tsukasa thinks that Miyuki would be a sheep, but Konata thinks Miyuki would be a cow due to her bust size. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females